Satsuki no Kisu!
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Ingat, ciuman selalu bisa membuatmu lebih baik, Dai-chan,"


**Disclaimer: ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tittle: **Satsuki no Kisu!

**Pairing: **Aomine D. x Momoi S.

**Genre: **Drama, Romance (Maybe)

**Rate: **T

**Summary:**"Ingat, ciuman selalu bisa membuatmu lebih baik, Dai-_chan_,"

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**I Hope You Like it!**_

**.**

** .**

**.**

"Dai-_chan_, pipimu kenapa?" Satsuki kecil menunjuk pipi Daiki kecil yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"…Hah?!" Bukannya menjawab, Daiki malah memegangi pipinya, kemudian irisnya membulat melihat telapak tangannya, darah segar tertempel disana.

"Pipimu berdarah!" Seru Satsuki. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepipi pria kecil itu.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Biarkan saja," Daiki mengusap telapak tangannya ke kaos oblong putih yang ia kenakan. Meninggalkan noda merah pekat disana. "Lagipula lobster yang kita tangkap lumayan banyak," Daiki tesenyum kemudian mengintip kotak yang ia bawa.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya Dai-_chan_," Satsuki berhenti berjalan. Kemudian menggeledah isi tas kecilnya. Tiga puluh detik kemudian, ia berlari menyusul Daiki yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. "Sebaiknya kau pakai ini," Suruhnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah plester bermotif jerapah.

Daiki mendelik kearah Satsuki dan plester yang dibawa gadis itu secara bergantian. "Ini hanya luka kecil," Tolaknya.

"Ibu bilang, jika luka tak segera diobati bisa berakibat fatal."

Baru saja Daiki membuka mulut hendak menjawab, Satsuki sudah mendahuluinya.

"Sekecil apapun luka itu."

Iris biru pepat Daiki kembali mengarah kedepan, mengabaikan suruhan Satsuki dan masih terus berjalan.

"Dai-_chan_!" Panggil Satsuki.

Daiki masih mengacuhkannya.

Karena kesal dengan tingkah Daiki, Satsuki menarik kaos bagian belakang Daiki. Bermaksud menyuruh lelaki kecil itu berhenti, tetapi nampaknya tarikannya terlalu kuat. Ia menarik kaos Daiki hingga pria kecil itu jatuh dengan punggung yang menghantam tanah.

"Satsuki! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Marah Daiki sambil memegangi punggungnya, kemudian ia duduk bersila.

"Habis Dai-_chan_ tidak menyahut," Rajuk Satsuki. Ia berkacak pinggang, memandang Daiki dengan kelopak mata yang merendah.

Daiki memegangi punggugnya sambil meringis. Kemudian ia mendesah pelan. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memakai ini," Satsuki mengacungkan plester bermotif jerapah itu didepan wajah Daiki.

"Kau berlebihan Satsuki."

Mengabaikan ucapan Daiki, Satsuki berjongkok disamping Daiki, detik berikutnya Satsuki membuka pelapis plesternya. Kemudian menempelnya dipipi Daiki, lalu menepuk-nepuk plester itu pelan. Memastikan plester itu menempel dengan sempurna. Anehnya Daiki tak memberontak sedikit pun, Daiki membiarkan gadis kecil itu berbuat sesukanya. "Selesai!" Seru Satsuki riang. "Sekarang kau sudah tak apa-apa."

Daiki membuang wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang," Daiki bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mulai melangkah, tapi langkahnya kembali dicegah Satsuki.

"Tunggu Dai-_chan_."

"Apa—"

_Cup!_

Bibir Satsuki mengecup sekilas plester yang tertempel dipipi Daiki.

"S-Satsuki, A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Daiki kaget dan hampir saja terjungkal jika saja kakinya tak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang sedikit oleng.

"Ibu selalu menciumku jika aku terluka. Dia bilang, ciuman bisa membuatmu lebih baik," Satsuki memamerkan gigi rapihnya, tersenyum sambil memasang wajah polos.

Daiki diam, perlu setidaknya dua puluh detik baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata Satsuki. Kemudian ia ikut memamerkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Hm? Ada yang salah?"

Daiki menggeleng cepat. Lalu menggandeng tangan Satsuki. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

.

.

.

"130-84, Touou Senior menang!" Seru wasit sambil menunjuk tim senior yang telah bersorak kegirangan.

Tak jauh dari situ, Satsuki duduk sambil tersenyum. "Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagi junior untuk menang melawan mereka," Ucapnya. "Tapi dengan selisih skor yang seperti itu, mereka cukup hebat juga," Lanjut Satsuki sambil menggambar beberapa batang diagram pada _clipboard_ yang dilapisi kertas dipangkuannya.

"Oi, Satsuki! Bilang pada _Ganguro_ kalau aku akan istirahat sebentar," Tiba-tiba saja Daiki sudah berada disebelahnya. Lalu mengambil tas sepatunya dan pergi menuju pintu _Gym_.

"Dai-_chan_, tunggu! Bukankah sehabis ini gedung akan dibersihkan?" Satsuki menaruh _clipboard_ disebelahnya, kemudian berdiri. Berusaha mencegah lelaki itu kabur lagi.

"Kau kira pemain basket di Touou itu sedikit eh?" Tanya Daiki. "Satu pemain pergi tak akan berdampak apa-apa."

Satsuki menghela nafas. "Tapi Da—" Terlambat! Daiki sudah menghilang dari gedung olahraga. Satsuki mendesah, lalu berlari mengejar Daiki. "Dai-_chan_, tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Ah! Kau disini rupanya. Aku kira kau langsung ke atap, makanya aku— Dai-_chan,_ dahimu kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Lemparan bola Ryou tak sengaja mengenaiku," Daiki melangkah menjauhi kran sambil memijit pelipisnya. Rasa pening masih memenuhi kepala Daiki.

Satsuki berjalan mengikuti Daiki. "Apa perlu kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"

Daiki menggeleng. Kemudian duduk dibangku panjang didepannya. "Ini hanya luka ringan," Sahutnya.

"Kau selalu bicara begitu," Satsuki berdiri didepan Daiki sambil berkacak pinggang. "Coba aku lihat," Satsuki mengangkat rambut yang menutupi kening Daiki. "Rambutmu sudah bertambah panjang ya," Komentar Satsuki.

Daiki diam tak menanggapi. Hanya merasa wajahnya sedikit menghangat akibat perlakukan Satsuki juga dada gadis itu yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandang, berusaha tak fokus pada apa yang ada didepannya.

"Woah, dahimu lecet Dai-_chan_," Satsuki mengusap luka dikening Daiki.

"A-aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Daiki menjauhkan tangan Satsuki dari dahinya.

"M-maaf Dai-_chan_. Apa tadi sakit sekali?"

"Tentu saja, mana ada luka lecet yang tidak sakit!" Daiki memegangi keningnya.

"Berarti sekarang kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja Dai-_chan_," Satsuki memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku jaketnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah plester berwarna coklat muda dan mengacungkannya kewajah Daiki.

"Sudah ku bilang—"

"Kau hanya perlu diam, apa susahnya sih?" Satsuki membuka pelapis plester dan dengan perlahan menempelkannya didahi Daiki.

Daiki menuruti Satsuki. Iris biru pepatnya kini memandangi dada Satsuki yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Satsuki. Tapi dengan segera, ia alihkan pandanganya menjadi menatap kaki Satsuki. "A-apa sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi," Satsuki menyelipkan rambut ditelinganya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam…

_Cup!_

Lagi, Satsuki mengecup plester didahi Daiki. "Selesai!"

"S-Satsuki! Sudah kubilang untuk tak melakukan hal itu lagi padaku," Rona merah mulai mengintip dari wajah Daiki.

"Tapi dulu kau menyukainya setiap aku melakukan ini," Satsuki memasang wajah polos.

Daiki menghela nafas.

Satsuki tersenyum. "Ingat, ciuman selalu bisa membuatmu lebih baik, Dai-_chan_," Ia berbalik dan berlari kecil menjauhi Daiki. "Kau istirahatlah! Setelah urusanku selesai, kita bisa pulang."

Daiki memegangi pelipisnya. Entah perasaannya saja, atau setelah Satsuki mencium dahinya tadi, pening dikepala Daiki perlahan menghilang. "Hmmm, mungkin kau benar," Gumam Daiki sambil berjalan meninggalkan kursi taman.

.

.

.

_**End**_

N/A : _Minna, doumo~ssu! Ini fanfict aku yang pertama di fandom kurobasu, dan salam kenal. Maaf kalau cerita ini sedikit ngawur, typo, nggak nyambung plus OOC, soalnya aku baru terjun ke dunia tulis menulis. Ehehe. Sekali lagi salam kenal, dan tolong reviewnya ya. supaya aku bisa lebih baik lagi :) trims :)_


End file.
